


our love is young

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, this is a gift for my friend rey — I hope you like it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: A Grelliam poem for my dear friend, Rey. I hope you like it, honey!!
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 7





	our love is young

i run my hands through silky  
vermillion tresses, palms to the sky  
like green eyes before them.  
she giggles, an angelic sound  
and blushes the most brilliant of roses.  
i follow suit, my heart clenching  
with adoration, a ribbon as red  
as the woman before me   
winding around my chest  
and tugging me into her kiss

her lips are velvetine.  
our glasses clink together and  
her teeth draw blood from my  
mouth, but that is okay,  
i assure her, we are still learning.  
she draws my hand to her face,  
placing soft kisses upon my fingertips,  
and then my palm.  
i grin, a shy smirk, and wrap her in my arms.

we stand against the world, i and my girl  
but i promise her, we will one day rule it  
our fingers laced together like ancient  
vines against one another.  
we will be remembered,  
i and my aphrodite.


End file.
